


Falling In Love With David

by frostedroyaltea



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies), The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: 1980s, Beaches, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, California, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gore, Human/Vampire Relationship, Immortality, Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Mild Language, Motorcycles, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Murder, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Original Character, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Summer, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: Bailey is new to Santa Carla. There she meets five boys, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, Michael and David. They are secretive and she only sees them on the boardwalk at night. One night they  to take her out on their bikes. She discovers they have a secret. Why they don't stray into the sun, why they have a seemingly negative energy, and why they live alone and never seem to age. Even more, she seems to be falling for David.Characters are owned by the creators of The Lost Boys.
Relationships: Alan Frog & Edgar Frog, David (Lost Boys) & Dwayne (Lost Boys) & Marko (Lost Boys) & Paul (Lost Boys), David (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Michael Emerson & Sam Emerson
Kudos: 5





	1. Meeting The Lost Boys

(Bailey's POV)

I left the house around nine. I decided to go to the boardwalk. I had been avoiding it since I heard rumors of a gang starting fights. It had been about a month ago though so I figured it would be fine. 

I had just finished getting settled in my house. I moved to Santa Carla two months before. I decided I should go out for a change.

I walked over since I didn't live to far away. There were games, rides, food. Everything you'd expect to find on a boardwalk.

I decided to get dinner first. There was a small Cafe and as I walked in I saw a tall blond guy leaning against the counter. He was dressed in all black and looked rather bored. 

I walked up and stood behind him. He straightened and winked at me with a smile before walking outside. I quickly ordered my food. A bagel with cream cheese. I ate and headed outside. 

Five guys were standing in the shadows. The blond one stepped forward. "Hello." 

"Hi." 

"Your new here." 

"I know. I moved about two months ago." 

"Why haven't you been to the boardwalk sooner?" 

"I had to get my things moved" 

"Where are you from?" he asked titling his head. 

"Canada."

"Wellcome to The States, I'm David." 

"I'm Bailey." 

"My friends behind me are Paul, Dwayne, Marko, and Michael." Each of them nodded as he introduced them. 

"Are you with anyone? It seems strange that a pretty girl like you is alone in the streets." 

I blushed. "No, I'm alone. For now." I smiled. "I guess I'll have to stick around you guys for now on." 

Michael turned and left. The other four shared a look. 

"Is he okay?" 

"Yes, he's just still, getting used to us I guess." 

I was confused. "Aren't you guys friends?" 

"Yes, we just met him a few weeks ago."

I felt better. "Oh. Is he all right though? He seemed upset." 

"Dwayne, why don't you find him. We don't need him getting into a trouble." I might've imagined it but I swear I heard him add, "unlike last time this happened."

"Bailey, want to meet by the concert tomorrow night? Same time as now? We'll all be there. Maybe not Michael but I'll be there." 

I smiled. "I will be there too then. Thanks David." 

Then, they were gone. I couldn't see them in the crowd of people. I decided to go on a few rides, maybe make some friends. 

By the end of the night I had met someone . A girl my age. She said her name was Emily. 

I got home around midnight. I met some other people to. A girl my age. Her name was Emily and we were neighbors. We got each other's phone numbers and promised to call if we wanted to hang out.

I quickly showered changed into comfortable clothes. I was exhausted so I went to my room to sleep.

I got up early the next day to gonto work. The night before I had gotten a job at a comic book shop. Two other people worked there. Edger and Allen Frog. 

They often spent their time rambling on about vampires, truth, justice, the American way. Whatever that meant. It didn't unnerve me though, they looked to be fifteen or sixteen and they were probably trying to sell more horror comics.

I left work for my lunch break and headed down to the beach. After an hour of swimming and attempting to get a tan I left to get lunch and head back to the store.

There I was confronted yet again by the Frog Brothers. Allen was comforting some kid in his usual strange way while Edger was going on about staking vampires. 

Edger came up to me when he saw me. "Hey Bailey." 

"Hi." He pulled out a picture. "Have seen this guy? He's Sam's brother. He went missing a few weeks ago. His name is Michael. Sam said he last saw when he was racing motorcycles with a gang."

The kid who must've been Sam looked at me hopefully. "Yeah I've seen him. He was with these other guys." 

Sam came up to me. "Where at?" 

"A Cafe on the boardwalk." 

"I have to go now, thank you so much." He ran out startling several people. 

I got to work and was dismissed later that night. It was almost time for me to meet David and his friends. I was starting to get second thoughts though. After all Sam hadn't seen Michael since he started hang around David and his friends. 

It was to late to change my mind though. It would be rude to back out just because Michael was supposedly missing. 

On the way to the concert I saw a large wall. It was full of missing posters. I found several with faces I recognized. Marko, Paul, and Dwayne.

I was starting to get scared. Three guys were missing. Missing since the early 1900s. 

I felt a chill go down my spine. I grabbed the posters and shivered. The paper was old and weathered. I stuffed them in my purse. I had to know what the posters were about.


	2. The Truth

I was thinking when the Lost Boys showed up. David was nineteen, Dwayne was nineteen, Paul was eighteen, Marko was seventeen, Michael was eighteen. 

They didn't seem old at all. There was no particular fashion but their clothes were fairly decent. They had been together for a long time. Except Michael. He seemed distant and quiet. Like he had no choice but to come along.

I didn't enjoy the concert as much as I should have. I kept looking around for the boys. I found them after the concert was over. I was walking home and they just appeared out of the darkness. 

"Michael." 

"Yes?" 

"Some kid was looking for you." 

"Who?" His voice was strained. 

"Sam, he was with the Frog Brothers. Said that you had been missing for about a month now."

Michael and David stopped. "Who was with the kid?" He said it so sharply it scared me. 

"Some fifteen year old kids. We work in the same store." I starting walking. Marko and Paul stepped in front of me.

I stepped back. Michael seemed to be uncomfortable by the whole situation. He was about to step away. I could tell by the way he shifted. Clearly David noticed too. "Michael, come back." 

David's voice was cold and dangerous when he said that. He was clearly the leader. I had guessed it before but I wasn't sure until now. 

His voice softened to it's usual tone when he spoke to me. "Bailey, there's something we need to explain, could you come with us." 

"Where are we going?" 

"An old hotel over done by Hudson's Bluff." 

"Isn't that the cliffs, with the steep drops into rocks and water. And might I add death?" 

"That's the place." 

"You guys are insane." I followed them anyway.

David pulled me onto the back of his motorcycle. He started the engine and the others also did. He pulled away and the others followed. I noticed Michael was falling behind. At one point he stopped all together and turned around. 

We made it to the bluff with nothing happening. They led me down a long a path to a blocked off entrance. They moved them aside and climbed through the hole. If it was a hotel it wasn't anymore. It looked like it caved in. 

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty five years ago. To bad they built it on a fault. In 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up, this place took a hit, fell right into the crack. And now, it's ours." 

It was a truly amazing place. High walls, light fires, tunnels, it seemed like a cool hang out. "Marko, food." Marko left. I wondered what had happened to make him so obedient to David. 

I sat down. I was unsure what to say. I pulled the fliers out and unfolded them. "Explain these." I said thrusting them at him. David tossed them aside. Paul picked them up and showed them to Dwayne. They seemed to think it was amusing about something.

"Bailey, we aren't what you call normal." 

"Explain the fliers. And David, how did you know about this place? It seems pretty hidden. And you know when it was built."

"Because we." He said gesturing to him and the others. "Were there." 

"Then you'd be ninety. You don't look ninety. Or act it." David stepped back whispering to Paul and Dwayne before he left. Paul followed him leaving me with Dwayne. 

They disappeared into one of the tunnels and from inside I heard shouts and things being moved. "Bailey, we don't age. Or die." 

"What are you saying Dwayne?" 

David appeared again. "He's trying to say-" 

Marko jumped down from the tunnel. "Foods here! Come and get it boys." Marko had brought Chinese. I was handed a box. I opened it and it was full of worms. I handed it back. 

"I don't eat bugs." 

"They're noodles Tris." I looked back at the box. Noodles were inside.

I felt sick. And scared. I had no idea what was going on. "Is this some type of joke?" David pulled out a bottle. It looked like it held wine but it was so heavily ornamented I couldn't tell what was inside. 

He drank from it and passed it on. Finally it was haded to me. I hadn't received any direct answers from them. I was cautious. "What's in it?" 

"It's a wine bottle, what do you think?" 

I held it up to my nose and sniffed it. "It doesn't smell like wine. It smells like blood." 

David grinned showing long white fangs. "What if it is blood?" He took it from me and drank again.

It was handed back to me. I drank but didn't swallow. It definitely did not taste like wine. I spit it out before I swallowed." "That is not wine." 

"She's hard to trick." I glared at Paul. 

"What exactly do you mean by that?" 

Paul ducked a punch from David. "Should not have said that." 

"Become one of us, be one of us, you'll never grow old, you'll never die. All you have to do is drink." 

"Sounds like something you've said a thousand times." 

"That's because I have." 

"What are you guys?" 

"Come with us and see." 

"I'm eating first."

David grabbed the bottle and left the room quickly. I was left with the others. If David wouldn't cave to my questions maybe the others would.

I grabbed a box of noodles and chopsticks. I ate it slowly. Daylight would come eventually. Then I'd be safe. 

"Bailey, you sure you don't want the drink?" 

"Tell me what's in it?" 

"Wine." 

"It doesn't taste like it." 

"Have you had it before?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you want it or not." 

"Tell me what it's in it. And what it'll do to me." 

"It's blood." 

"Why the hell is there blood in a wine bottle!" "It's what makes you change." "Into what." "A vampire." 

David called over from the other side of the room. "What are you guys telling her?" "What it'll do. She won't drink unless she knows what it does." 

I weighed my options. I'd have no life as a human. A family that hated me, a college drop out, flat broke. Vampire, friends, possible boyfriend, never aging, never dying, but to feed from a human just seemed so horrible.

"I'll do it." 

Marko looked at me disbelievingly. "Really? This is an eternity of commitment." 

"I know, there's no life for me as a human. Besides your likely to kill me if I don't." 

David handed me the bottle. "Drink it." I tipped it back and drank. For a second it was better but then it wasn't. I was a half blood they told me. I would become a full vampire if I killed a human. They told me it was hard at first but it would become easier. All I had to think of them was prey. There for us to feed from. The circle of life and all that.

We headed outside and the boys got on their bikes. I sat behind David my arms wrapped around him. I was slightly weak. But I felt adrenaline fill my body as we passed people. I wondered why.

We stopped when we came to a bridge. David growled under his breath when we got there. "Damn it, I was sure Michael would be here for this." 

"For what?" I asked suspiciously. Dwayne answered. "Oh girly don't be so anxious. Your with us, we won't hurt you. Or let you get hurt. You can't be killed anyway." 

We walked out on to the bridge. Marko and Paul went the furthest. Were they trying to prove something or were they thrill seekers. I also considered privacy. Those two did spend quite a bit of time together.

Dwayne flung himself over the edge whopping. David just walked calmly off the ledge doing flips in the air. They fell through the fog and from far bellow I heard my name.

I jumped off and landed a perfect dive in the water. An impact that should've dazed me. But I just felt alive. The water was pleasant too. Bit cold like I had thought. 

I looked around. The boys were gone. As my eyes were growing used to the dim light. I saw them. On the bridge. Waving me up. Calling my name. I swam to the edge and stripped off my wet jacket and shoes. I had a feeling I wouldn't need them again so I left them by the water. 

I stood and wrung my hair out. I had no idea how to get up there. I looked for a trail. There was none.

I heard a sudden thud. David landed by me. "You have to fly," he said. 

"You say it like it's obvious." 

"Isn't it?" 

"I've never done this before, remember?" 

"I forget how hard it can be at first." 

I pressed into his side. He flinched slightly but didn't pull away. I wondered the last time he was in a relationship. Probably decades ago. As far as I knew there were no girls in the group. 

"Could you show me." 

"Of course." He grabbed my hand and rose into the air. "There's not much of an explanation of how to fly. It's like walking or breathing. You just have to know you can do it, your muscles already know how, you look where you want to go, and it happens." 

"Thanks, when do I let go?" 

"Now." He let go and hovered beside me. I dropped several feet and recovered my balance. 

"Try moving, not up or down but forward, direction doesn't matter." 

I did as he said. It was hard at first but I managed. Soon we had to go. I was disappointed. I had enjoyed spending time with David. But he said that wasn't the only thing we had to do tonight.


	3. Bloodlust

I was led to a bonfire where Surf Nazis were dancing around a bonfire and blaring their music. They instructed me to watch, listen, and wait.

They flew down from the sky and screams filled the air. I felt a hunger inside me. A thirst for human blood. I knew what I was now. And I knew what they were. Vampires. 

They called for me to join them. I did. There was pain in my stomach. One I knew would go if I fed from them.  
"Initiations over Bailey, time to join the club."

One of the surfers was thrown down by my feet. I didn't hesitate to tear into his throat. His screams filled the air and died down slowly. The human in me knew it was slaughter and murder. But I was so hungry. 

I knew it was horrible. The feeling would pass as it was part of me now. I was a full vampire. I would never grow old. I would never die a mortal death. I would live among them now. 

I understood why Michael was cold and distant. Did they trick him into drinking and he happened to cave into the hunger? Causing him to kill a human and become a full vampire? David said this was how we joined. Whether he liked it or not Michael was a vampire.

I got a bike that night. Before we left the boardwalk they fixed the engine to go faster quicker. "Ready for the first night of your new life?" 

"Totally."

We hung out at parties the rest of the night. I knew I had to tell those two comic book owners I wouldn't be back. "David." 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm going to go back to the boardwalk." 

"Why?" 

"I need to tell those Frog Brothers I'm quitting." 

He relaxed. I hadn't noticed he was tense before. "Of course, should we come along?" 

"If you want." 

We rode all the way there going at neck breaking speeds. And we didn't get hurt at all.

We got there quickly. David and the others stayed outside the shops. Apparently they'd gotten into trouble with one of the store owners before.

I walked in and Allen was immediately by me. "Your late." 

"I was out." 

"With who?" 

"Friends." 

"That motorcycle gang?" 

"Why do you care?" 

"They're dangerous Bailey." 

"So am I. You think I don't know how to protect myself?"

"Bailey, before you go, careful with that group, they never stray into the sunlight. And I've noticed missing posters of them. From thirty years ago. Be careful out there. Get to work now." 

"I came to say I'm quitting. I found a better job. One that fits my life style better." 

"Honey, you don't have a life style." 

I felt my face burn. "Like you'd know"

Allen called Edgar over. "You think she's one of them now?" 

"Am I one of what." They started whispering to each other and I took the chance to look outside. David jerked his head. I knew I had to go.

I shook my head slightly and gave him a pleading look. Edgar turned to me. Allen headed to the back room. "So Bailey, you feeling tired during the day? Feeling hunger pains that won't be satisfied?" 

Hurry David. 

I laughed nervously. "What's with the weird questions?" I heard the door ring. Finally he was here. "Sorry I got to go. I probably won't see you guys again." 

"You definitely will." Allen had come back. "I'm going to find out what's going on between you two. And David, keep your pack away from us." 

"Sure thing kid," David said smirking.

David drapped his arm across my shoulders and pulled me close. "We have to go now, we have a busy night ahead of us." I heard them gag. 

I smiled. "You see why I couldn't stay?" 

They looked stunned as we walked out the door. I was worried what Edgar was thinking. His face was hard. Allen just looked embarrassed.

"You all right?" 

"Yeah I am, thanks for helping." 

"No problem. Any of us would do it. Please stay away from them though. They suspect us. And with Michael being away and his brother being friends with them..." 

"Is everything okay?" 

"For now, I'm just worried something will happen to us one if these days. But we need to find Michael. Quickly. And I think I know where he's at."

We found him back at the cave. He looked weaker. "Michael." David was using that tone again. The one he used when he wouldn't be argued with. You had to obey him when he used that voice. With no questions asked. 

He stood and walked over to us. "Yes David?" 

"Where were you." 

He looked away. "My old house." 

"Why?" 

"I had to see Sam." 

"Had? Or wanted." "Wanted " "Don't do it again. You know he hangs out with those two kids. They already think we're bad enough without you showing up after a month." 

Michael looked up. "I won't do it again." 

"And Michael, we all know your a full vampire know, you wouldn't want to accidentally kill your family." 

The air seemed tense. David looked at Michael. Daring him to question his authority. Thankfully he didn't. We headed into one of the tunnels.I had wondered where they slept. "Hey Bailey." 

"Yes Paul?" 

"We have a bed in the main cave." 

"I know, I saw it." 

"You could sleep there if you want." 

"Where do you guys sleep ?" He smiled. "We hang off the ceiling. It's uncomfortable to start with. You'll get used to it." 

"Okay thanks."

I followed him to the cave. I wondered what they called it. It definitely wasn't a coffin like the Frog Brothers thought. 

The entrance was close to the top. It made sense. That way no intruders could get in. Inside they were already on the ceiling sleeping. "How do I not fall?" 

"Instinct will take care of it." 

"Okay.." 

"Also, take your shoes off unless you value them." 

"And I put them where?" 

"Wherever." 

Paul flew up to the ceiling. I flew up there too. I felt claws take place instead of toenails and my feet lengthed and curved. I flinched. It was kinda terrifying at first. 

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. The blood was rushing to my head. Yes, vampires have blood and our hearts beat. Not many people believe that. That's why we die when our hearts are impaled. 

I shifted to get more comfortable and nearly hit Dwayne. He reached out and grabbed me. I stopped moving. "Bailey, sleep here or go somewhere else." I dropped down. "Good riddance." 

"Quiet you two." David grumbled.

Crap. I was waking everyone up. I hurried out and collapsed on the bed. I wasn't used to this. I never tried to sleep during the day. I sighed and decided to just lie there. 

Maybe if I just closed my eyes I'd fall asleep. Nope. Nothing. I grumbled. Why did I think I could do this. 

I heard a noise beside me. I sat up. David. He had the wine bottle. He threw it to me. "Drink, it'll help." 

"All right, what's in it?" 

He gave me a look that made it seem like the answer was obvious. "Blood."

He left and I uncorked it. It was blood. I could tell now. The smell was strong. But it wasn't human blood. Vampire blood. That's how we changed. Drinking the blood of another. I drank. I didn't know how it'd help. Maybe, maybe my vampire instincts would kick in and I'd finally sleep. 

I turned my face to the sun that shone through cracks in the ceiling. I felt tired. The sun would be a sign of sleep now. Not the moon. I finally fell asleep after nearly draining the bottle.


	4. Sign Of The Vampire

I woke up after hearing thuds. The boys were up. I stood and felt the hunger inside me. "We hunting tonight?" I was hungry again. Not for food, but for human blood. 

"If you need to." 

They flew outside. Marko landed by me instead of following the others. "How much of that did you drink?" He said pointing to the bottle. 

"Does it matter?" 

"I don't know, as far as I know no one has done it. David might be upset though. C'mon, we better catch up." 

He turned and was gone. I followed behind. They were waiting by the bikes. "Ready you two?" 

"Yeah. Where are we going tonight?" 

"First people we come across. As long as their alone of course." David smirked. "Let's head out." He turned and headed out over the bluff. I no longer had a fear of dropping into it. I moved closer to David. Dwayne gave me a look but didn't so anything. He just moved back. 

We stopped when we came to a small group of kids.

"We'll make their deaths quicker. Since their young." 

"You prey on children?" 

"Think of it this way, they are our prey. We are the predators. Animal predators don't care if their prey is young or old. Besides they're alone, abandoned to the cliffs."

"All right..." I said uncertainty. They crept up on the kids. They didn't scream, didn't notice, didn't know, didn't care when their throats were split and their blood spilled on to the grounds. 

The smell hit my nose and I was immediately hungrier. I crept forward. "Joining us Bailey?" Prey, flesh, blood, a once beating heart, no pain came to them, they weren't scared, and I was oh so hungry.

"Yes." I sank my teeth into already open wound and drank. The child would just be another missing poster now. And I didn't care at all. 

We headed over to the boardwalk when we were finished. David instructed me to head to the comic shop. He knew the Frog Brothers suspected him. I was to find out how to tell if a person was a vampire.

I walked in and the bell rang. They looked over and walked over simultaneously. I knew they did it to creep people out. 

"Welcome back Bailey." 

"Hello to you too Edger." 

Instead of making an attempt at being friendly, Allen snapped at me."What do you need Bailey?" 

"Cold already Allen." 

"Always been." 

"Ha, nice joke." 

"I wasn't." 

"I have a few questions." 

"Ask away." 

"Will you guys stop doing that." 

"What?" 

"That thing were you walk around people and stare them down." 

"Nope." 

"Is that all? Because if it is your wasting our time." 

"I have another question. One that's more important." 

"Well ask it instead of wasting time."

"What are the signs that someone's a vampire? I met this girl and she seemed, odd." 

"Bad smell, sunlight freaks them out, long nails, fangs, sleeps all day, out all night. What else do you need Bailey?" 

"Nothing, that's all." 

"Call if you have a problem with her. We'll take care of it if you need us to." 

"No thanks. I guess she just likes partying and getting drunk. Good night." 

"Good night." 

"Good bye." 

I walked out and leaned against the side of the building waiting for David. Paul and Marko were off somewhere, Michael was a little ways down the street acting all depressed and Dwayne was hunting.

"What did you find out?" 

"Vampires have a bad smell, unusually long nails, fangs, they sleep all day, are out all night, and occasionally killing people. Nothing we haven't heard of." 

David grinned at me. "Any fangs?" 

"No." I moved closer to him. Was he being sincere, joking or flirting? He was confusing to understand at times

"Hey David?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Should we get Michael? He looks like he's going to run off." 

"Yeah, I will. Michael! Come over here!"

He just turned his back. 

"Michael!" 

"What David!" 

"C'mon." 

"Coming."

He walked back over. He seemed angry. "Yes, David?" 

"What's going on?" 

"You won't understand, none of you will." 

"Still upset about Sam?" 

"Like you care." 

"I care about my boys. And Bailey. You need to stay away from him. You'll get us killed." 

"I know the risks David!"   
"Quiet down, people will stare." 

"I don't care," Michael growled. 

He stalked off and got on his bike. He drove past us and disappeared onto the street. "We'll see him tomorrow in the cave. He doesn't have anywhere else to go." 

The door to the shop opened and Allen stepped out. "Leave or buy something. With you starting fights no one will come in!" 

David put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Can't, sorry." He light a cigarette leaned against the wall. 

"Well why not?" 

"We're waiting for a few friends." 

"What about the one that walked off. You know, Michael. The one who's supposedly missing." 

"He runs with us, doesn't mean we're friends." 

"Whatever, just leave." 

We moved away from the window and eventually Marko and Paul came back as the sun was starting to rise. 

David looked at the sky nervously. "We need to go. Now." 

More people were coming and it was growing hotter. We'd be dead if we didn't leave. We got on the bikes and drove through the streets frantically. We didn't bother stopping after being yelled at by the police. 

We made it to some pier before it was clear we couldn't continue. We ducked under the doc and tried to stay in the shadows hoping no one would notice. 

The day was hotter then I remembered. My skin prickled and burned. We were growing weaker with each hour. I kept track of time with the sun. Watching it rise. I looked over at the boys.

Their faces were covered in burns. I looked up. I heard footsteps. Cautious ones. I nudged David awake. Marko and Paul were already awake. They couldn't sleep. I also couldn't.

I heard a soft thud and I turned my head. Two people stood there. "Any sign of them?" Allen. 

"No. This is the last place to check." Edger. 

"You sure?" 

"I saw them ride over here. If they are vampires they won't be able to come out. They're trapped." 

"If they're here at all.

They were whispering. As if they were trying to be quiet. I grabbed David and started kissing him. Stupid I know, I had to think of something. 

They dropped down with their stakes pointed out. "Oh crap we were so wrong." David glared at them. "Do you mind? I don't know why you have those things pointed at us but get them away. I don't want to end up stabbed." 

"Err sorry." 

"We'll be going now." 

They moved back up on the docs but didn't leave. Typical of them. Marko shouted at them. "Can you two go now? We want privacy." 

"Five of you?" 

"What we do is none of your business. Now leave." David turned to us. "Thanks Bailey, thanks Marko." 

I heard them walk off that time. Run was more like it. "Paul?" He didn't answer.

David shook Paul awake. "Paul!" 

"Yes." 

"You two can't be as long. Ever, again! We could've been killed. I don't know what it was but it had better been important for it to risk our lives!" 

"Sorry." 

"You'd better be." 

He dropped his head back. "I can't have three of you be putting us in danger. Michael is enough." 

I leaned against David. I was kinda shocked that he didn't shake me off. I fell asleep quickly. I was exhausted and weak. By then I didn't really care if we were in danger. I just wanted night to come.


	5. Michael's Death

I was the first one awake. The sun was setting. Time for us to leave. I was still tired. I nudged them awake. "Guys, we should go." I walked out and stretched. Luckily no humans noticed. 

They followed me out from the doc and flew to the sky. Only David stayed. We turned to head back of the doc and the bikes were gone. Great.

"Let's go find Dwayne." Somewhere Marko and Paul were above us. Probably scouting out prey or Dwayne. 

"Any idea of where he is?" 

"None."

"There's something I can do though." 

"What?" 

"A kind of connection." 

"Why don't I have it?" 

"I'll open the connection to you now." He got a blank look on his face for a second.

David: Can you here me?  
"Yes."  
David: Try using the connection.  
Bailey: Yeah, I can, how's this going to help us find Dwayne and Michael?  
David: Well I'm pretty sure they can here us now.  
Bailey: How'd we know?  
David: They'd say something.

"Where are we going now?"

"Cave. Hopefully we'll find Dwayne and Michael there." 

Dwayne: We're all there.  
David: Even Michael?  
Paul: Even Michael.  
Dwayne: You guys had better hurry.  
David: What's going on?  
Marko: Michael was attacked.

"We'd better go Bailey." We got on the bikes and drove off, not bothering to stay on the road. 

We got to the cave before midnight. We ran inside and found Michael laying on the ground. The others were just lounging around. "What happened?" 

"We found him in the streets, his chest was gouged open but his heart wasn't hit." 

"What got him?" 

"We don't know." 

"He still alive?" 

"Maybe."

David walked over and nudged Michael with his foot. He didn't move. Paul knelt down. "Michie! Bro you dead?" He didn't move or make a sound. 

Marko bent down and felt the wound. "His blood is still pulsing. He is still a half vampire. Should we change him?" 

"No, not now, we can't trust him. Let's just leave him here. It's time to go anyway."

We left the cave and mounted our bikes. David started his up at first as usual. He gave the other three a look. They didn't follow but went their separate ways. I was about to follow them but David called me back.

"Where are you going Bailey?" 

"With the guys. Why?" 

"I wanted hunt with you. Alone." 

I grinned. "Really?" 

"Why else would I send them away?" 

"I thought you'd want to be alone." 

He reached out to me and pulled me on to the bike. "I want to be alone with you." 

"I'll come with you then."

He drove off and stopped at a cove. "I found this place a few years. It's a hot spot for the locals. Not many people come this late. But there's likely to be a few of them."

Already I could smell them. Alive hearts beating in their slow abnormal way. Ripe blood and sweat smells. I licked my lips. "Hungry?" 

I nodded. "And weak, spending the day under the doc wasn't a good idea." 

"We had no choice. But we can hunt now." 

"Let's get them." 

We got off and hid in the branches of a nearby tree. There was a bonfire a few feet away. Two guys and three girls. Perfect. "Ready Bailey?" 

"More then ready." 

He jumped down startling one of them. One of the girls. She ran off to the car pleading with the others to follow. Had she seen him before?

I jumped down after him. "Hi." I waved to them. "Could we join you guys." The girl in the car was shaking with fear, practically crying, and pleading with her friends to run.

"Molly, come out here!" Thick headed guys. Perfect. 

"Yeah Molly, join us!" I waved her over. 

She just shook her head. "Guys, please! Those two are dangerous." One of the girls just laughed. "How?" You drunk Molly?" 

"No! I swear, I saw the blond kill someone" 

"You know guys, you should listen to your friend." I said smiling. "I am dangerous." I grinned wider revealing my fangs. I looked at David and he nodded. We walked closer and they ran. It was a haze of red to me. The girl, Molly, screaming in the car and struggling to get it started.

We came after her next. She didn't resist nearly as much. "Let's clean this up." I nodded. He threw the bodies in the roaring fire. Just a week ago I could've ended up dead. I often thought about it. But I chased the thought from my side. They were pretty I was a predator. 

"You all right Bailey?" 

"Yes." I turned to him and he pulled me close. 

"Bailey." 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think we might become mates?" 

"Mates?" 

"A couple, dating, in love." 

"Yes." 

He pulled me closer and leaned down. Behind us I heard a snigger. Paul. David turned around looking slightly horrified. "So you can actually show affection David?" 

"Shut up Paul." 

"Woah man, how long has it been, a hundred years?" 

"Paul."

"Man, c'mon, we've all been guessing you two like each other." 

"How'd you know Paul, it's not as if you've ever been in a relationship." 

He grinned. "I just do Bailey. Should I tell the others." 

"If you do -" 

"What'd you do David? You love us to much to kill us, otherwise we wouldn't be alive today."

David just growled. "Did you really have to do that though." 

"Hmm, yes. Now to tell the others." "They won't believe you." 

"Sure they will!"

Paul: Guess what guys?  
Marko: Man, I'm eating I'll talk later.  
Dwayne: What.  
David: Dwayne, don't.  
Paul: To late, David has a soft spot.  
Marko: He does? Since when.  
Dwayne: It's Bailey isn't it.  
David: I'm going to kill you Paul.

Laughing Paul ducked away. "Hey, they'd find out sooner or later." 

"And I wanted it to be later." 

"Let's just go home. How'd you get over here without us noticing." 

"I flew." 

"Where's your bike?" 

"At the cave where I left it." 

"Let's go Bailey." David took my hand and pulled me up with him. 

"Aww, such a cute couple." 

"Get lost Paul." 

"Hey, be nice Bailey." 

I just shook my head as David pulled away and drove us back to the cave. Inside Michael was dead. David had Paul deal with him. I didn't feel to bad for him. He left his brother for an eternity. Now Sam would never know what happened to him. Michael was just plain selfish. 

"Ready for sleep." 

"Yeah I am." 

"Let's go then." 

"I'm still not comfortable with hanging upside down." 

David nodded. "I understand. It's only been three days." 

"Will you join me?" 

He leaned down and whispered. "What about the others?" 

"What about them, I don't care." 

He bit his lip and thought for a second. "All right, I'll come."

Behind us I heard laughter and whooping. "Get your mind out of the gutter Dwayne!" 

"Is mind reading a thing now?" 

"If you've had the connection you'll be able to." 

"Then why did Paul say that they were guessing we liked each other." 

"I'm good at keeping mine hidden." 

"What about me?" 

"I can, the others probably also can."

"Coming?" I took his hand and we collapsed into the bed. 

"I haven't slept on furniture for so long. I've forgotten how it feels." 

"Is it better or worse?" 

"Worse, for me, I'm just used to hanging upside down." 

"All right."

We fell asleep next to each other. I'm sure some of the guys were watch from the darkness of the cave. I didn't care though. We were just sleeping after all. 

Suddenly I heard and explosion that vibrated through my body. I sat up and shook David awake. I called to the others inside the sleeping cave. They ran out, Dwayne holding Marko. He was screaming with a stake impaled in his shoulder.


	6. Attack Of The Frogs

(Marko's POV)

Pain. That's all I could of. There was human scent covering the air. The brothers who called themselves Vampire Slayers. They had come in during the day. 

I think I was screaming. I don't remember. The stake had narrowly missed my heart. 

I heard them before they staked me. I attempted to swing down so I could defend myself. If I hadn't moved they wouldn't have missed. 

I was set on something. I couldn't tell because of the pain. 

"Is he dying?" "I don't know." "We need to pull it out." "It might make it worse." The voices were jumbled, the words scrambled. 

I couldn't tell who was saying what. "Just do something!" I had managed to get out with my teeth clenched. 

I felt a hands on my chest. Then a stabbing feeling as the stake was pulled out from my chest. I lay panting on the ground. "Get the blood." 

Everything seemed darker. I closed my eyes. For some reason everyone's staring was making me uncomfortable. 

I heard a wine bottle being uncorked. The blood. I could smell it. I wanted it. Needed it. I wasn't sure how but it slid into my mouth and down my throat. 

I pulled away and lay there. The pain was leaving but I was weak. 

"He needs to feed." "I'll get a human." 

I heard someone lift off. Eventually I was able to sit. The wound was closing too slowly. I was loosing blood.

"He's almost back Marko, don't worry." Bailey. She sounded worried. 

David: I'm almost done. How is he?  
Paul: I don't know. I think he's worse.  
David: Marko, can you hear me?  
Marko: Barley.  
David: Don't excert yourself, try to stay calm. And alive.

Thanks for that David. Very useful information. I could totally use that.

I heard a faint growl and the connection broke off. I had forgotten David could read minds. Most of us still couldn't. It took skill and sometimes half a century to a full one. 

David was suddenly there again. I could've sworn he just left. I heard a human pleas and cries for mercy. A young male. It had the faint blood scent of Michael. It was his brother. 

I opened my eyes. It was getting harder to. The kid, Sam, was in David's grip. He would be joining Michael soon. But I was to weak to attack him. My heart was bleeding slower and more blood flowed. David pulled out a knife and made a cut on the kids shoulder. 

Before he could scream he was kicked to me and I could feed. He was begging for mercy, only his shoulder was cut after all. I didn't spare him. He screamed for a few seconds and then he was dead. 

My vision was stronger, the blood stopped pouring and the wound started to heal. "Thank you." 

"Your welcome. We have a problem now. The Hunters know where we live. Where we sleep. Michael must've told them. 

I tried standing but was pushed back down. I didn't fight it. 

"They could've killed Marko. They need to be exterminated."

"Is it day or night." 

"Day." 

"David, how did you get the kid then?" "He was outside the entrance. The Hunters were already down the trail. He wasn't fast enough."

I looked at David's hand. It had several burns and blisters. "We should go back and sleep." 

"What we need to do is head deeper into the tunnels." 

"What about Marko?" 

"I can walk." I snapped. 

I was weaker but not so weak as to I couldn't head into the tunnels. The wound was nearly closed. After a few kills I'd be fine. They insisted to help me so I let them. There was no point in fighting them. It would only be worse for me.

David led us into one of the larger tunnels. It went down and it was colder then any part of the Hotel. 

It led to a cramped cave. It would just have to do for now. After the Frog Brothers were dead we could live wherever, do whatever. 

I still felt to weak to fly and hang upside down so I slept on the floor beside Bailey. She still wasn't comfortable with the usual sleeping position. Everyone was at first. 

I closed my eyes and felt the pain again. I felt my chest. The wound was closed. No blood, not marks, no pain. I was scared. Would I live in fear of sleeping for the rest of my life? I leaned back and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. I stared up at my brother's.

I wondered if I'd be able to sleep up there. 

David: Don't try it Marko. 

Crap. David was still awake. I knew he wouldn't let me. I seemed to be like a younger brother to them. 

David: You are.

I growled quietly. I rolled over. I was strange to sleep like this. I felt a throbbing where the stake impaled me. Phantom pain. That's all it had to be. All it could be. I just was worried about how often it would occur. I closed my eyes again and I was able to sleep.


	7. Hunting The Hunters

(Bailey's POV)

I woke up when I heard a thud. David had woken up. "Time to go." Dwayne landed gracefully down beside him while Paul dropped and hit the floor. He groaned. "I am so not ready for this." "You'd better be." Growled David.

He seemed to be in a dangerous mood. But what happened during the day was enough to make the best person be foul. David knelt down and shook Marko awake. He sat up slowly. He seemed to be slightly out if it. "Are we leaving?" 

"Yes but you can stay if you want." I could tell Paul was going to start bitching about it but David shut him up with a stare. "Not tonight Paul." 

We headed out Marko following behind closely. "Before we find the Frogs we're going to hunt. Marko, take as many as you need." Marko nodded slowly. Even though he was the smallest and youngest he ate the most. 

We found a small family walking along the beach. There were more people around then we usually allowed but we flew over them and picked them up.

They screamed but by the time people had run over we were in the sky. When we were finished we let the bodies drop into the water bellow. 

We dove into the water to clean ourselves. We figured we couldn't be seen on the boardwalk with blood covering our clothes. To many questions would be asked.

"Where to now." "Their shop." "Marko you all right?" "Yeah I am." "Good." 

We walked in silence on the way there. I stopped and read the sign on the door. "It's closed." "Where could they be?" "They certainly aren't here." 

David interrupted our scrambled thoughts. "Silence. If they left recently I should be able to catch their scent."

He lifted his head to the wind and inhaled deeply. He was the oldest out of all of us. With both age and time being a vampire. That's why he was our leader. He lowered his head. "I found them. Follow me."

He lifted into the air and we followed. He led us through hills and up a mountain. Nestled about a forth of the way up was a house. A dog was whimpering and barking outside. 

David mentioned for us to stop. The door opened and the dog was drug inside. It closed again. We all looked to David. He nodded. We flew down silently.

David: Wait here. Inside they will try to kill us. Be prepared for holy water, stakes, bows, arrows, knives, swords, horns, antlers, and that dog. If you need help, scream. They've likely boarded windows and doors. There is two against five. Once they're dead there's no stopping us. Turn off any lights that are on. From the point we enter the house be silent as possible. Only make noise when you are being directly attacked.

He opened the door silently amd stepped inside. He moved in further and turned his head. He was searching for any sight, smell, or sound from them.

David: Come on in. It's safe.  
Dwayne: You sure?  
David: No, but now is the best chance we have. If we don't kill them now it's us who will end up dead. Let's get this over with. Leave their bodies, don't make them bleed. I don't want any of us feeding off their blood.

David froze. 

Bailey: David? Are you okay?  
David: For now, Marko get out of here, your still to weak. We can't have you hurt again   
Marko: I'm perfectly-  
David: Marko go! 

Marko left the property but I cpuld sense he was close by, in case we needed him.

David: Come in now. One is on this level, the other is upstairs. Paul, come with me. We'll head upstairs. Dwayne, Bailey, you two stay on this level. Remember, don't make any noise, and get rid of any light sources inside. We can see in the dark. They can't. Come in now.

We stepped inside and left the door open. Paul and David headed upstairs, David stopping every few feet to check everyone's positions. Hopefully if it came to a fight he wouldn't be distracted.

(David's POV)

I knew had to be careful. I heard the others thoughts. They should be watching their own backs not mine. Even still, we had those kids to take care of. I saw the kid backing towards us. Perfect, his back was turned.

I let out an exaggerated hiss of pain and the kid turned towards us. I grabbed him and covered his hand with my mouth. 

Paul: Before we kill him could we torture him a bit? To get even with Marko?   
David: As long as we don't spill his blood.

(Paul's POV)

I stepped towards the kid staring him dead in the eye. He was terrified. I raised my lips showing off my fangs. He tried to squirm out of David's grasp but only managed to wear himself out. 

His eyes were pleading, begging fir mercy, I wouldn't give in. I raised one of the stakes and slammed the flat end if it into his chest. I heard several of his ribs crack and he moaned.

Paul: I have a fun idea.  
Davide: What is it?  
Paul: Let's let the kid suffer, offering death now will seem like a gift to him.  
Davide: Your right.  
Paul: What should we do to him?  
David: Let's give him a permanent injury, he won't die, he won't feel pain, but he will be paralyzed. Never again able to stop us.

Davide released the kid deom  
his grip. "What do you want from us!?" "For you to suffer, it won't be painful, no, but it will permanently impair you. Be still child."

David raised the stake. The flat end was swinging towards the kids spine when he moved so it crashed onto his head. "He's dead." "Why do you think he did it?" "I'd rather be dead rather then helpless and paralyzed, my family dead, my life ruiend." "There's no life in him now, that's for sure."

(Bailey's POV)

David: One down, one to go. Need any help?  
Dwayne: No.  
Bailey: Yes.

I glared at him. He shrugged. 

Bailey: Any sign of him?  
Dwayne: None that I can find. I'll tell you if I find any.

I heard a whistling noise and suddenly there was a piercing pain in my back. I felt blood pour and I heard more whistling and thuds. I didn't make a noise. I just hoped Dwayne would be okay.

I heard a scream, a snap, a blood curdling scream that died to a moan,  
then silence. Dwayne had killed Edgar. David and Paul killed Allen. We were free at last.

Except for the fact I had been shot. It burned and stung. Everything faded to blackness as I heard worried shouts and murmurs.


	8. Out Of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more violence than usual

/Quadruple Murders: gang violence suspected

Two brothers each the age of sixteen in their house two nights ago.   
Allen Frog died of blunt force trauma to the head. He was also found to have several cracked ribs, cracked a bruised chest, bruises along his sides, and he was also found to have a broken jaw. Edgar Frog died of complications due to a broken neck, collar bone, and ribs. He also appeared to have been strangled. 

The two missing brothers, Micheal and Sam Emerson were found dead within a few days of each other. Michael's chest was gauged by an unknown object, causing him to bled to death. Sam died due to a broken neck, and blood loss.

The four deaths discovered this week seemed to be connected. Michael went missing a month before his death. Witnesses have said they saw him with five other people. One blond male teenager with a mullet and piercing, one long blond haired male teenager, one long dark haired male teenager, one light brown haired male teenager and and long black haired female teenager. 

Sam went missing two days before his death. He left a message to his mother and grandfather saying he knew what happened to Michael and he'd bring him back. 

The two Frog Brothers died the same night within minutes of each other. Edger was found alive when authorities arrived but he died on the way to the hospital saying a long dark haired male teenager tried to kill him. Authorities are still investigating. If anyone has any information they are asked to cone forward./

(David's POV)

I snorted in disgust. People actually thought we'd come forward with the information. They were wrong. Bailey was still recovering. We couldn't feed anymore. They issued a curfew after four people went missing and died  
within a week. They also started to take into account all the other missing people. 

We were suffering. Bailey most of all. Soon we'd be to weak to do anything but sleep. We had to hunt. Which meant luring people here. Except our posters were everywhere. We were wanted for the information. And I wasn't about to give it up.

I remembered the older peope, who we knew when we were human. They started conspiracy theories. I didn't know the full details. I barely managed to snag the articles even though it was midnight. Practically every place had a guard 24/7 now.

I knew we had to feed. I just didn't know where to go. I thought for a second. If we changed our appearances...

"Boys! Gather around. We will feed tonight!" "How?" "We just have to change how we look." All of them started protesting immediately."

"Enough!" I snarled. "I'm hungry and growing weaker by the second. Starvation makes us desperate and reckless. I'm going hunting tonight whether you guys come along or not."

I leapt across the room and flung myself into the sky. I felt my instincts take over. I would eat tonight. 

I flew high over the people not wanting to be seen. All I needed was just one human. There were less people and more cops. It would be difficult. 

I was conscious enough to know not to grab the first human I saw. Often when a vampires instincts took over it made their conscious mind unaware of anything. 

I looked up and saw the moon. It was nearly midnight. I had to feed now if I wanted to tonight.

I looked down and saw one. Everything was black and then my hands were on her. I had grabbed her one and started to pull her up. I heard a scream and one of the cops shouting. "Drop her or we'll shoot!"

The pain inside me intensified. I could smell their blood, I could hear it pulsing throughout their bodies. I closed my eyes and released her. She ran to them screaming.

I turned my head so I could hear better. I didn't let my face show though.

David: I need help. I'm near the boardwalk. The police are after me. I grabbed a kid. They threatened to shoot. Come if you think it's necessary. DON'T ask questions.

"Kid! Put your hands behind your head!" I did as they said. They came and started to pat me down. I flinched. Their hands were burning. "No weapons." "Turn around slowly, don't make any sudden moves or try to escape. Nodded if you understand." 

I nodded and turned around. They gasped when they saw me. Yes I know, I was that missing kid from eighty years ago. "You need to come with us. You are under arrest for assualt and kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you." 

What a speel. Little did they know I was planning their deaths tonight.

David: Tonight we will feast. I'll meet you in the cave.

They had me sit in the car while they called some guy to pick up the girl so her parents could find her. 

Once the kid was dealt with the got in the car and drove off. The windows in the back were darkened. I could barely see out. A humans eyes would only see black. 

I saw them out of my perherol vision. They kept looking back at me. Keeping my car towards the window I tried to feign exhaustion. They sighed in the front. I closed my eyes until they were slits and started working at the bars.

I was silent. The only sound from me was breathing. I eventually worked open a hand large enough for me to reach through. I slid forward on the seat and sat up quickly. I reached by and through and grabbed one of them by the throat. I heard a bang and felt a white hot pain spread through my chest.

I gasped and let go. They missed my organs. I'd live, if I fed. They pulled over and pulled out and called an ambulance. I started to limp off but I was weakening. 

They tried to grab me but I shrugged them off. They called after me but I ignored them. I tried to lift myself to the sky but I failed. Instead I stumbled and fell. My throat and mouth both dry and hot. The smell of my own blood burned my nose and made the hunger grow worse.

But I was to weak to move. I couldn't believe I let that happen. In all those years of me being a vampire I never slipped. My vision was becoming black, the pain lessening, I heard a whining in my ears.

David: I won't make it tonight, they shot me.

I heard their voices but couldn't make out the words. I could hear an ambulance now. The lights pained my eyes. I felt myself lifted. And then, there was nothing.

I woke up in a brightly lit room. Around the sounds were overwhelming. Was I in a hospital? I lifted my head. I saw an empty IV bag. My chest throbbed and I could feel stitches. How could I be human again? 

I felt myself panic and adrenaline shot through my body. I looked to my side. A heart rate monitor. I started seeing spots as it sped up. I had to stop panicking or everyone would be running in. 

I layed back and closed my eyes until I felt calmer. I looked around the room. There was a cop in the room with me. Asleep. I was still in my clothes even though my shirt was gone. It would've been to ragged and bloody. Nothing they'd allow.

I grabbed the human and tire out his throat before he noticed. I fed quickly and left the body. I was a criminal now, at least in the humans minds. I didn't bother to clean myself of blood. I just threw open the window and tumbled out.

I heard an alarm and the clicks of bullets. I crept to the shadows where it was unlikely they'd see me. I could tell I was to weak to fly. 

I was about a few hundred yards from the prison when I heard them running out. 

I turned to them. One pulled up the gun, directed towards me, and it went off. Straight through my chest. Burning like hell. Blood poured everywhere. I shrieked from the pain. I heard a faint fluttering and several screams and shots go off. 

I collapsed. I knew I wouldn't survive. Maybe if there was someone I could feed from. But there wasn't. 

The pain throbbed and twisted inside me even when darkness took over. I felt myself being lifted and dropped on a cold rough surface. 

I heard shouts and murmurs. I opened my eyes. My vision was cloudy. I heard metal against flesh. Something was pressed to my mouth. Blood. I let it fill me, it was not human blood but vampire blood.

I heard a voice. Max's voice. "Enough." I felt a growl build in my throat. He had finally showed up after all those months. But I couldn't attack him.

He had saved my life twice now. I sat up. The others tearing into a sobbing humans. "Join them David." I did.

We were finally strong again. I felt the bleeding stop. It would take a few days for them to heal. 

Bailey pulled me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her shaking slightly. 

"I was so worried." "I was only gone one night." "Two nights and one day. They would've killed you but Max convinced then not to. He said you were a mental patient of his. Please, never do anything like that again." "I won't. I was just so hungry." "Your the most experienced. What happened?" "I don't know. I won't do it again though. I promise."

She layed her head on my chest. I pulled her closer to me. "What happened to your shirt?" "I don't know, it was gone when I woke up." It suits you. 

Somewhere behind me Paul stiffled a laugh. I growled faintly. He snorted. I decided to ignore him. He probably wanted a reaction from me. 

"Daylight will be here soon." "Should we go to the bed?" "Instead of the cave? Of course." 

She pulled me towards one of the tunnels. It led to a bedroom. Away from everyone else I noticed. "David?" "Yes?" "Could they here us from here?" "I don't know. They probably are right now." "Well let's just sleep then."

She fell into the bed and pulled me with her. She fell asleep on my chest while I rested my head against hers. At the moment I didn't care what the others would think. We were mates. And that's what we did.


	9. Nights On The Bluffs

(Bailey's POV)

I woke up and he was gone. I stiffened and looked around the room. He wasn't there. I left our room. It was permanently ours now. Away from the prying ears and eyes of the others.

"David?" I looked through him throughout the tunnel. Marko and Paul were in the main area playing some type of game. Dwayne was reading some book. I didn't see David. 

"Where's David?" Dwayne looked up. "He was waiting for you." "Where is he now?" "I don't know."

Bailey: David? Where did you go? Dwayne said that you were waiting for me but you aren't out here anymore.  
David: I'll be out there soon. Don't worry.

"Where's Max? And where's David?" Finally I got an answer. Marko didn't look up but at least he told me.

"Max took David deeper into the tunnels. He said he had to talk to him privately." 

"Okay, I'll just wait here for him then." I leaned against the wall. There were three main tunnels. At least three we used. One leading into the cave where they slept, one leading to where me and David slept, and another, leading to more rooms and tunnels. 

Bailey: David? Are you coming? Are you all right? What did Max want?  
David: I'll be out soon

From inside the tunnel my sharp senses picked up sounds of David and Max coming closer. They were deep in the tunnel and it was hard to here. I didn't know how to tune into the sound yet. The others did. They stopped what they were doing and came over by me. 

I heard rising voices and a thud. A cry of pain. I didn't know how long it was but eventually they came out. David, looking angry, ruffled, and embarrassed. I could see a faint red mark tracing his jaw. 

Max looked angry as well. His fists and jaw was clenched. He flew up to the ceiling. I looked up. I hadn't not it before but there was a series of smaller tunnels. He flew into one. He was probably watching us through broken boards and cobwebs.

"David?" "I'm not talking about it." He still had his shirt off. A different coat. A leather jacket. Two faint scars ran across his chest. The bullet wounds. They'd take a few weeks, maybe months to heal.

"Are you okay?" "Yes." "No you aren't."   
"How'd you know?" "We have a connection remember?" "All of us." "Not like us." "They're behind us you know." "I know." "And you don't care?" "No, why?" 

He leaned closet to me. "Turn around." I did. A of them straightened up. They were snickering. "You guys are just jealous you haven't found mates yet." 

Marko and Paul looked a bit uncomfortable at that. Dwayne looked bored. "That's because someone got us put on house arrest." 

He heavily emphasized someone. We all knew it was David. Dwayne didn't need to rub it in. David's eyes were smoldering dangerously. He curled his lips over his fangs. "Care to repeat that Dwayne?" 

Dwayne stood straighter and crossed his arms. He looked rather annoyed. "No, it's already been said, unless you didn't hear. Is it that your loosing your hearing as well as your leadership?" 

I heard a low growl from David. I looked up nervously. If Max heard... There's no telling what he'd do. 

"Dwayne." "Yes David?" "Are you challenging me?" "Don't need to. You aren't our leader anymore."

Dwayne was going to get hurt if he kept this up. And David would end up regretting it. They both would.

"Enough! Both of you!" They turned and looked at me. "David, you aren't acting like a leader, if you want to keep the position act like it! And Dwayne, stop messing with him. You know you'll end up hurt." 

David's shoulders sagged. The fire in his eyes was gone. He turned swiftly and flew up outside. 

Dwayne walked over to me and clasped my shoulder. "Your smart kid, David's lucky to have you." I glared at him. "I'm old as you are." He smirked. "Compared to me in vampire years your an infant." 

I walked off with a huff. He didn't follow me. "Going to cool his temper Bailey?" "Shut it Dwayne!" He laughed again. 

I was about to turn around but I thought better of it. "Good job of keeping your temper!" I promptly flipped him off. "Hey! I was joking! Your cruel Bailey!" "Leave her alone Dwayne." "Come on man." "You know what David would do if he caught you?" 

I didn't hear their conversation. Instead their voices grew fainter. I headed out on to the cliffs to look for David. 

He wasn't around the bluffs or paths so I headed to the beach. I doubted he'd be down there. He never mentioned it, talked about it, or even went there. Then again that might be so he could go there alone.

I flew down since it'd take to much time to climb down. "David?" "Over here." 

He was leaning against the rocks. The ocean water spraying water everywhere. If we were human we would've drowned by now. I sat by me sitting with my arms wrapped my legs. I shivered slightly. I still hadn't lost sensitivity to the extreme temperatures.

Usually beaches were warm. Here the water was an icy spray that threatened to kill people trespassing it's waters. 

"Are you sure your okay?" "I've never been okay. Not since I changed." "You seemed, happy, free." "Free, independent, yes. Happy, not quite."

He sighed. "For nearly ninety years I've never been quite happy. I didn't even meet Paul until after five years I changed. And then I waited two years to change him." "What year were you changed?" "1998." "What about Paul?" "1905." 

He sighed again. "I was alone for five years. It was hard." "What about Max?" He scoffed. "You think Max cares?" "No." 

He turned away slightly. I knew he didn't want to talk anymore. I just sat by him. "Why did you let him change you?" "I didn't." "Will you tell me now?" "No, not yet." "All right." 

I leaned against him. I felt him stiffen then relax. I wondered again about the last time he had a girlfriend. Or if he was a vampire, a mate. 

"David." "Yes?" "Do you ever miss your family?" "I used to, why?" "I miss mine." He grabbed my hand with his own. "It's all right. It'll take time but you'll get used to it." "How long has it been? I don't remember." "A little over a week."

"I wish we could go hunting again. Alone, together." "Yeah." He pulled me closer. "David? Is Dwayne able to read minds?" "I don't know. Why?" "He was acting like it." "Maybe, he is good about reading visual clues though."

"Are we going to leave?" "No. We can't there's no where else to go." "I'm hungry though, we'll need to feed at some point though." 

"Bailey, don't worry. We'll plan something tomorrow night." He stretched out so he could face the water. "Bailey? Will you join me?" "Yes, of course I will."

I lay beside him. He held me close to him and I held his arm. I turned to face him. We leaned into each other, pressing closer. 

Our lips met and we kissed. Lightly at first and then with passion that roared through us like fire. 

We stayed together until dawn. Kissing, whispering, building our relationship. We only talked about us. Our worries, troubles, plans. That night it was almost as if we were human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter left!


	10. A Night With David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter y'all's

David nudged my arm. "We should go back to the cave." "Is it morning already?" "Almost, we need to get inside before the sun com noes." 

"For once I want to see outside from a vampires eyes." "There's good reason we don't." "What happens?" "Exposure will cause blistering and burns, our retina's will burn, and our bodies automatically shut down during the day. Because we sleep then."

"Just sleep." "No." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. 

"Let's go back." "What will they say?" "Dwayne will be an ass." "The others?" "Max will be furious, Marko and Paul will be alone together." 

"I have a question." "Ask away." "Are Marko and Paul," I cleared my throat, "well, are they, you know, a couple?" "If they are it's none of our business." "Our relationship seems to be their business." 

"I know" he said pulling me closer. "You're made be better you know" "Thanks." I blushed. He smiled.

"Let's get back." We ran back, leaping over the rocks and boulders.

Over the smell of the sea spray I caught the smell of blood. Human blood. My mouth watered. I could feel my fangs lengthening. "Prey." "It's injured." "Should we?" "Yes."

We ran after the human. We weren't entirely silent and the guy screamed when he saw us. He had several cuts and bruises. Broken pieces of wood littered the ground around him. His leg looked mangled. It was broken.

I sank my teeth into his throat. He died after I crushed his trachea. 

It was hard but I tore myself away. We had to let the others feed. "We should bring him.back. Let the others feed as well." "We found it." "They're our family." 

David sighed. "I guess your right." "I always am David." "Don't get to smug about it." He said grinning while flashing his fangs in the growing light. 

He look at the sky nervously. "We really need to get back."

We flew back, not bothering to hide frombprying eyes. We narrowly made it to the cave without being burned.

"We brought food!" Everyone was there instantly. "A human." Marko looked awed. He was starting smallest and growing weak. Weaker then the rest of us. 

Max barrled to the front. "I get to eat first. Move aside." Paul slammed into him, knocking him off balance. 

"No you don't! Where were you while we were here, STARVING! You in no way get to eat now!" "Paul!" "Watch out," he snarled, "or we'll be feeding from you next."

Max backed away. We all ate at once. The blood was bitter and slightly revolting. I suspected if we didn't feed we returned to our human states. As far as I knew no one had tried it.

We returned to the cave that day. Max was sleeping in one of the higher chambers. I've hadn't explored them and I especially didn't want to after I learned that's where Max stayed. 

David and I went to our room to sleep.  
It was dark and comforting. No one would get in. And if they did we'd heat. We were free to do whatever we chose. But we chose to sleep that day instead.

I woke up with David's arms around my waist. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. I liked being alone with him. 

I felt his arms shift around me. He was waking up. I curled around his arms. He moved back, gently trying to get me off.

I leaned back against his chest. "I don't want to get up yet." "We have to Bailey."

I groaned and turned to face him. "Why?" He kissed me gently. "So the others won't worry." "They won't. They know we're a couple David. We aren't doing anything wrong."

"I know." He kissed me and paused for a second. "Maybe we can spend our time alone." 

We did. For the entire night. Our kisses more passionate. We curled into each other's arms. Not leaving once.

Not letting anyone or anything disturb us. We knew what the others thought. We knew that they knew what we were doing. But I didn't care. And neither did David.

We could finally love each other at last. Not even Max's cruel stare would stop us. Nor would Dwayne and Paul's teasing and jokes. Marko knew it was coming. I knew that now. He never did comment on our relationship.

The night was amazing. I've never loved anyone more. I've had crushes and boyfriends. But we were in love and we would stay together forever.

It was amazing. And I finally felt I truly belonged.


End file.
